Some provision for varying, or adjusting, the configuration of containers, for (freight) transport and storage is known.
Such variability can be achieved by adjusting, re-locating, or even substituting altogether, certain key structural elements, such as elongate (support) struts, posts or ties, which define or reflect the overall container dimensional span, in particular height or depth in relation to a base platform.
The Applicant""s co-pending PCT(exUK) Patent Application No WO98/09889 (GB97/02319) envisages deck support post adjustability, in the context of deck position and orientation variabilityxe2x80x94for multiple mutually entrained decks within a common support structure.
Similarly, the Applicant""s co-pending UK Patent Application envisages deck support post adjustability, in the context of deck position and orientation variabilityxe2x80x94for multiple independent deck module stacking.
In principle, adjustability, or variability could be of diverse xe2x80x98naturexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98purposexe2x80x99.
Nature, or characteristic, includes, say, height, depth (eg longitudinal extentxe2x80x94in the case of elongate elements), span, inclination or tilting, folding, location, mobility, demountability, or some combination of some or all such modes of variability.
Purpose, or rationale, includes meeting xe2x80x98internalxe2x80x99 dimensional and volumetric capacity requirements, and xe2x80x98externalxe2x80x99, outer boundary, or peripheral constraints.
Internal means accommodating, or fitting around, a particular load profile and (base) footprint.
External means fitting within an outer (cross-sectional) profile, such as a (railway) tunnel gaugexe2x80x94to allow continuous passage, when in transit.
Yet variability in such internal or external demand factors, must be consistent with conformity to containerisation standards.
Thus (profile and/or dimensional) variability may be contrived as a temporary, flexible, measure.
Specifically, departure from containerisation standards is admittedxe2x80x94as when, say, a particular load or transport route dictates greater compactness, with reversionxe2x80x94say, at docking stationsxe2x80x94for handling and (un)loading.
Variability also risks introducing penalties of constructional and operational complexity, with attendant issues of reliability, safety, serviceability and maintenance.
Overall torsional rigidity, against racking or lozenging, or departure from a rectangular profile or geometry, must also be preserved.
Transverse, or diagonal, bracing for stabilisation must also allow, or be consistent with, configurational variability.
Transverse bracing includes so-called header beams, disposed at the upper end of support posts, a particular version of which is taught in published PCT Application WO90/01007(JP89/00724).
xe2x80x98Elegantxe2x80x99 mechanical solutions are therefor desirable, for cost-effective installation and operation.
Overall collapsibility of the container may also be a requirement, such as for compact stacking and xe2x80x98returnxe2x80x94empty/unladenxe2x80x99 conditions.
Telescopic
In terms of variable span, telescopic configurations, with complementary inter-fitting elements are convenient.
Thus, a telescopic leg or strut, with a locking pin and receiving hole alignment, in a selected one of an array of multiple sites, has been proposed.
Folding
Similarly, a folding post, or rather a folding end portion has been proposed in WO90/01007.
An xe2x80x98incrementalxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98piecemealxe2x80x99, or multiple discrete element, (corner) support post construction is also known, by stacking individual (mutually entrained or discrete/severable) post elements, one upon another.
Some aspects of the present invention address (corner) support post length, depth or span variability, or adjustment, through integrated, or on-board manual provision.
At any given adjustment level or station, the overall container structure must remain rigid and braced, in order to withstand (suspension or stacking) handling loads.
Similarly, the disposition geometry of post-mounted (end) xe2x80x98capturexe2x80x99 fittings must conform to prescribed standards for container handling and stacking.
In certain, so-called open-top, container configurationsxe2x80x94where a load can protrude locally (beyond a container framework profile)xe2x80x94some (corner) support post adjustability can be employed, in order to preserve access to handling and support capture fittings, by taking those very fittings outside or beyond the load confines.
An example is an open-top container with a load, confined or bounded laterally by peripheral side walls, but allowed to protrude locally above nominal roof level.
Extendable (corner) support posts could allow the (corner) support post end capture fittings for container handling and support to be brought beyond the load profile.
In this way, standard container capture frames for crane lifts can still access, address and co-operatively interact with, on-board container support and handling capture fittings, at the (upper) end of each (corner) support post.
That said, even otherwise open-top containers benefit from transverse bracing, most conveniently at the upper ends of ((corner) support) posts.
Another aspect of the present invention is concerned with adjustability of such transverse bracing provision.
Thus, for example, in one variant, a header beam is carried at the upper ends of extendible ((corner) support) posts.
Alternatively, a header beam is held captive toward the upper end of a non-extendible portion of a ((corner) support) post, extendible upper portions of which can protrude beyond the header.
Movable transverse bracing can xe2x80x98trackxe2x80x99, or follow, post span variability.
Thus, as a post xe2x80x98telescopesxe2x80x99 upwards or downwards, so a movable diagonal bracing strut between a post and deck, can be re-positioned, at different inclinations, to reach an upper post end, where bracing action is optimisedxe2x80x94eg has more leverage or moment between post and deck.
Respective diagonal bracing between opposed posts can cross or intersectxe2x80x94and even be pinned together.
Thus bracing spars could xe2x80x98rovexe2x80x99 in adjacent respective adjustment planes, say upright from a deck, and shared with the associated post.
Bracing can be removably or demountably located upon both post and deck through pin and slot couplings, optionally with pin locking provision.
Broadly, container transportation costs and charges reflect the volume enclosed.
Whilst the xe2x80x98footprintxe2x80x99, or base area, is largely constrained, for conformity with standard dimensions, there remains some scope for different height, or depthxe2x80x94to reflect particular load configurations.
So, relatively shallow or tall container configurations could be contrived, on a common platform.
Depth variability can reduce redundant voids around, and in particular above, loads.
Moreover, multiple discrete shallow containers can be stacked one upon another.
Stacking can be to a standard container height or depth, or multiples thereof.
An overhead crane lift or hoist can address containers of such different height, with the same suspension fitting locations, reflecting the common footprint or plan.
Whether for internal capacity variation of external route constraints, provision of reliable, fail-safe, yet economic height or depth variability poses special design considerations.
Generally, a standard container has a rectangular base platform, surmounted by support posts or struts, typically at, or (closely adjacent) each (corner) support.
Some aspects of the present invention envisage support posts at intermediate positions, for example mid-span, or somewhat offset from, inboard, or outboard (say, on chassis rail extensions) from the (corner) support extremities of a base platform.
Open vs In-Fill Side Walls
The container may be open, or open-sided, that is configured as an open lattice with no in-fill spanning between (corner) support posts.
Alternatively, a greater or lesser degree of side wall and indeed overlying roof in-fill may be provided.
Some (collapsible) container variants have folding (eg hinged or pivoted), demountable, or removable, such (corner) support posts.
Similarly, some container variants have a plurality of side walls.
In practice, sides walls may be configured as in-fill panels between (corner) support posts.
Thus, collapsible containers with folding [say hinged or otherwise pivotally mounted to the base] or even removable side walls are known.
A common configuration is a base with folding opposed end wallsxe2x80x94sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x98flat-rackxe2x80x99xe2x80x94which allows a compact collapsed, flat-bed, container configuration for return-empty, with one collapsed container stacked upon another.
For convenience of terminology in this disclosurexe2x80x94and leaving aside overall container orientationxe2x80x94the dimension, or dimensional axis, orthogonal to the base is regarded as the height, or depth. This assumes a level base reference plane.
According to one aspect of the invention,
an adjustable-span support post,
for a container,
has relatively movable post elements,
carrying container end capture and handling fittings,
to accommodate different internal load heights,
and to meet external profile constraints,
xe2x80x94such as for tunnel gauge through-passage.
Thus some variants of the invention could comprise essentially a telescopic strut with an internal latching, locking and adjustment provision.
Other variants could employ mutually inter-coupled, hinged post or strut elements, with a relatively shorter element hinged to upper end of a relatively longer element.
Opposed pairs of (corner) support posts or struts at the same end of a container could be bridged, say, at or adjacent their upper ends, or mid-set, by a transverse bracing beam, or header, spanning the entire container width.
The header could itself be movable, along with, or relative to, attendant (corner) support postsxe2x80x94by say extension or retraction of supporting (corner) posts, or by some elevator (say, ram, cable or chain hoist) provision carried by the posts.
In this way, the header could be selectively transposed between an optimum bracing position, for load transit, and a xe2x80x98clearancexe2x80x99 position for end load access.
Similarly, loads of various height or depth could be accommodatedxe2x80x94and even allowed to protrude somewhat beneath a header.
This would be particularly useful in a dedicated vehicle transporter, with vehicle bonnets/hoods or boots/trunks allowed to protrude somewhat beyond a deck.
Moreover, the header could be split, or fragmented, with say co-operative header xe2x80x98gatexe2x80x99 portions, individually pivotally mounted from opposite (corner) support posts, and which could be uncoupled and swung aside, for end load access.
In railway wagons the overall container profile must conform with a profile or cross-section, which takes account of tunnel gauges and overhead obstructions, such as signal gantries and power supply catenary.
In the case of tunnels, the external constraint is not rectangular in form, but rather of tapering or waisted upper profile into a concave arch.
In order to accommodate this, a transverse bracing beam, bridge or header may have a xe2x80x98tunnel gaugexe2x80x99 outer/upper profilexe2x80x94such as a stepped arcuate formxe2x80x94for conformity with road or, more likely, railway tunnel sectional constraints.
It is known, per WO90/01007, to profile the bridge piece into a complementary arched form.
Of its nature, such an arched beam protrudes, at least at its mid-span, somewhat above the height of the (corner) support postsxe2x80x94which, being at the outer extremities of the container footprint, have their height constrained by the tunnel gauge.
The support posts may have extendible end portions, to allow selective xe2x80x98re-assertionxe2x80x99 of container height (or depth) for the stacking and pick-up points, when so allowed, outside tunnel gauge constraints.
Reversion to tunnel gauge profile conformity, simply requires retraction of the (temporary) localised post extension.
One aspect of the present invention provides
a container with extendable support posts,
disposed in opposed pairs about a deck,
and spanned by a transverse bracing beam or header,
with an upper post element,
selectively extendible, to at, or above, the level of the header,
for access to container capture and handling fittings carried thereby.
This enables overall container capture by, say, an overhead cradle, itself suspended, by a sling, from an overhead crane (jib or gantry).
An alternative means of raising (and lowering) ((corner) support) post upper ends and attendant (capture) fittings could employ opposed pairs of hinged arms.
These arms could be pivotedxe2x80x94at their inboard endsxe2x80x94to the arch and carry the capture fittings at their outboard ends.
The capture fittings can be brought generally level with, or somewhat above, the arch span, by pivoting the arms about their respective inboard ends.
In principle, a diversity of (relative positional adjustment) mechanismsxe2x80x94disposed, either internally (ie within hollow post cross-sections) and/or externallyxe2x80x94could be employedxe2x80x94either singly or in combinationxe2x80x94to effect or implement relative movement, (re-) disposition and/or (re-) orientation, of multiple discrete individual post elements.
Thus, for example, a pulley and cord (eg wire rope, cable or chain) could implement raising (or xe2x80x98jackingxe2x80x99), or lowering of post elements, by traversing the cordsxe2x80x94or a continuous cord loopxe2x80x94about rotating pulleys.
The (threading or looping) path of cords about a pulley array adopted could reflect the desired mechanical advantage, or velocity ratio, of post lift and movement span.
Alternatively, a rack and pinion drive could be employed, with a linear array of rack teeth upon a rack carried by one post element, engageable with a rotary toothed pinion, or non-rotary pawl or claw, mounted upon another post element.
The need for either an active drive, or passive follower, mechanism in each of at least four (corner) support posts imposes a cost multiplierxe2x80x94dictating cost-effective solution.
According to another aspect of the invention,
an adjustable-span, support post,
comprises a manually-operable connecting, latching and support bar,
pivotally mounted, at one end, upon one of the elements,
with its other end selectively insertable
in a recess or notch, in a capture block or plate(s) carried by the other element.
A rectilinear, or rectangular, cross-section bar profilexe2x80x94and complementary rectilinear, or rectangular, support and/or capture surface profile are desirable, in order to spread loads more evenly, than say a round section.
The connecting bar could be entrained to one of the elements through a capture pin, which forms a (slack) pivot for the bar.
The other end of the connecting bar could carry a transverse cross-bar, in a xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99-bar termination, to locatexe2x80x94and be held securely fastxe2x80x94within spaced slots in a gate fastened to the other member.
A desirable option is to embody a slight slant or cant to the slot orientation in relation to the connecting bar load transmission axis, so that loading tends to drive the xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99-bar termination transversely, even more securely into the slot.
Thus, in order to release the connecting bar, a combination of load relief and deliberate longitudinal and lateral displacement is required.
In addition, a separate or discrete latch or lock mechanism could be selectively operable to inhibit inadvertent displacement of the connecting bar from its end restraint.
Adjacent the xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99-bar could be provided a handle for manual operation of the connecting bar.
In the case of hollow enclosed (telescopic) post sections, the handle could be accessed through a (generous) aperture in the side wall of the outer post element, with location slots for the xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99-bar termination visible through other, smaller, apertures.
As a minimum only two operational heights need be accommodatedxe2x80x94reflected in fully extended and fully retracted (corner) support post conditions.
In the or each condition, the post height is desirably securely locked, to withstand either compression or stacking loads or tension or suspension loads.
In a particular construction, multiplexe2x80x94ie two or morexe2x80x94post elements are mutually telescopic.
Thus an upper element could be fitted within a lower elementxe2x80x94or vice versa.
Telescopic requires element profiling to accommodate another element.
One cross-sectional profile could embrace another, or the profiles could inter-nest. The element cross-sections could be open or closedxe2x80x94such as hollow inter-fitting cross-sections.
Element cross-sections may be complementary, for snug inter-fitxe2x80x94or quite disparate, such as, say, a circular-section, or tubular, inner element, freely locatable within a rectangular (eg square) section outer element.
For open sections, a diversity of profiles may be adopted, such as (inter-nesting) xe2x80x98Ixe2x80x99-beams, (right or acute) angle xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99-sections, xe2x80x98Cxe2x80x99-sections, or the like.
Reviewing various aspects of the invention:
{Adjustable Post Span and Transverse Bracing Header}xe2x80x94A container may comprise a load deck, with a plurality of upstanding support posts, carrying at their respective upper ends, container capture and handling fittings, and a transverse header beam between posts on opposite deck sides, the post span being adjustable, to present the capture and handling fittings, for access above the header.
Whilst post adjustability is advantageous with a header, for access to end fittings, a header, and attendant profiling or header adjustability, could be used with a non-adjustable postxe2x80x94say to provide transverse bracing.
Similarly, ancillary post-mounted features, such as end access and/or load restraint gates, doors or split-headers, along with deck coupling, are not confined exclusively to adjustable posts.
{Tunnel Gauge/External Constraint Conformity}xe2x80x94The post span may be retractable, to bring the container cross-section, to within an external constraint, to allow container through passagexe2x80x94such as within a prescribed tunnel gauge.
{Mobile Header}xe2x80x94A header may be movably mounted.
{Header Mounting Upon Movable Post Elements}xe2x80x94A header may be mounted between movable opposed post elements.
{Header As End Gate}xe2x80x94A header may be disposed to determine deck end access and load restraint.
{Transverse Bracing}xe2x80x94A header may provide transverse bracing.
{Deep Header}xe2x80x94A header may be of deep cross-section, and configured as a beam, barrier, wall, gate or door.
{Split Header}xe2x80x94Discrete movable header portions may be individually mounted upon respective support posts.
{Split Header As Gate}xe2x80x94Header portions may be disposed as movable end gates, or doors.
{End Gates and Coupling}xe2x80x94End gates or doors may be hung in opposed pairs, from respective support posts, with a gate coupling, operable to combine the gates, into a transverse post brace.
{Gate-To-Deck Coupling}xe2x80x94A coupling may be operable between a gate and deck, for attendant support post bracing.
{Multiple Deck Gate Coupling}xe2x80x94Multiple decks may share a common end gate or door, with couplings operable between decks and gate.
{Mobile Bracing}xe2x80x94Mobile bracing, for individual support posts may, be provided between extendible post elements and a transverse rail between posts, movable with post element extension.
{Dedicated Vehicle Transporter}xe2x80x94A container may be configured for dedicated vehicle transportation.
{Railway Wagon}xe2x80x94A container may be configured as a railway wagon.
{Support Post and Connector Bar}xe2x80x94A support post of adjustable span may comprise relatively movable post elements, inter-coupled by a connector bar.
{Connector Latch}xe2x80x94A support post may have connector bar to post element latching, for pre-determined, relative positional adjustment.
{Movable Brace}xe2x80x94A support post of with a transverse bracexe2x80x94for example configured as a diagonal strut or tiexe2x80x94movable to track post adjustment.